cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Rocker
John Rocker New Polar Order John Rocker was appointed Executive Staff in the New Polar Order Ministry of Plenty and an Advisor to his Emperor Almighty Grub. He has great pride in his alliance and in his Emperor and will do anything for Polaris. Beginnings In the beginning, John Rocker was an unaligned nation residing in the Black Sphere he wanted only to lead the people of Poquoson in an era of peace. Unfortunately the needs of his people were changed only days after the declaration of existence of Poquoson. Unaligned raiders seeking to seize vital land and technological advances within the nation of Poquoson moved into his borders in effort to force the complete capitulation of her government. Realizing the direness of his situation John Rocker sought protection in an early alliance. A ruler unknown at this time sent John Rocker a message offering protection and defense of his nation along with a membership invitation to the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Global Organization and Treaty Organization John Rocker and the nation of Poquoson were admitted into the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization around March 2006 and actively fought several wars for this new alliance. Achieving only minimal ranks within the alliance known as GATO John Rocker would leave with his people from the nation of Poquoson and spend two months leading his people through various areas as a refugee. Eventually he would recreate a new nation within the black sphere again and join the League of Small Superpowers an impressive Black Sphere alliance one that John Rocker had previous strong relations with. League of Small Superpowers His second sphere nation would be baptized by fire as not 3 weeks after the creation of his new nation the world would plunge into a global war. Great War III would see the destruction of a great many alliances including the destruction of the National Alliance of Arctic Countries, one of his alliances closest friends. This isn’t to say that he didn’t unleash hell upon them. After taking the Executive Officers position of Shadow Squad 4 John Rocker with Ten-Shot Kid as his Commanding Officer he began marshalling 126 nations for war. The target was the Viridian Entente a prominent and powerful member of the Initiative bloc of alliances. Statistically outnumbered and on their own outgunned the League of Small Superpowers would be joined by the Allied Coalition of International Defense and /b/ an alliance that was lead by “Anonymous.” The League’s whole purpose in the war was to neutralize the banking capability of the Viridian Entente by forcing precious bank resources to aid middle and lower tier nations while /b/ took out the upper ranks. It was a tremendous success as Shadow Squad 4 had a ratio of 84% enemy nations anarchied to only 56% of the League’s nations. The war itself wasn’t going as well, John Rockers former alliance GATO along with a few other key alliances were suffering heavy losses leaving LoSS one of the few success stories of the war. As more and more money began flowing into the nations of the Viridian Entente and after the /b/ suicide move of launching an attack on the very world that disrupted all communication and military deployments it became evident that LoSS would lose the war and she surrendered to the Viridian Entente. The original terms presented to LoSS were agreeable to all and would have easily been ratified had the largest black sphere alliance and enemy of LoSS hadn’t interfered in the negotiations. They forced an addition to the surrender terms that forced the League to the Pink trading sphere. Given that Black was John’s home he decided to instead of agreeing to such drastic terms resign his membership in the League of Small Superpowers and instead join the Viridian Entente with the sponsorship of the nations that he had fought not a few days earlier. Viridian Entente Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Former member of New Polar Order Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Mostly Harmless Alliance